Gigagnathus
Gigagnathus amovermisus Info Status: LC Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Oliverian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Carnivore Size: 18cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Dolophonaskulus koopersi Classification: Gigagnathusinae (sf), Megalognathusidae (f), Tunicaphora (o), Violetamata ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Has blurry vision without depth perception above and can detect chemicals up to 10 metres away. Latest Mutations: Segmented, Elongated Info: Underneath the sea floor is this peculiar worm-like species. It has a body more adapted to a burrowing lifestyle with a thin elongated, segmented body and it hunts after worms. The main visual difference between this and worms are the wide jaws and sharp teeth, as well as the lure on the head. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. It tunnels through substrate. External Features: It has a thin, elongated segmented body, except for the wide mouth, with sandy-brown pigmentation and with dorsal and ventral fleshy membranes and two pectoral ray-fins under the body. It has a thin skin layer. A mouth with very sharp teeth, chemoreceptors and one upwards facing pinhole eye are on the head. A blue bacteriogenic bioluminescent lure protrudes from face. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits sit each side of the head. Muscles on each side of the body are attached to the body wall. A wide cartilage jaw with air spaces, supports the mouth. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. The brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves, with the notochord running alongside. It hosts male and female gonads. The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (7.7 x 9 =) 69NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 33NP / 55NP Physical Stats: Speed = 0.6, Stamina = 1, Agility = 1, Stability = 1, Attack = 2, Bite Strength = 1, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 0.5 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (high salinity), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1 (physical barrier), Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Bioluminescence. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Perception: Blurry sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Crawl. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. It burrows. External Features: Elongated (1/2 nutrition calculation length), segmented body, except for the wide mouth, with sandy-brown pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance) with dorsal and ventral fleshy membranes (4NP, +1 Stability, -0.2 Speed), two pectoral ray-fins (5NP, +1 Agility, -0.2 Speed) under the body. Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with very sharp teeth (2NP, +1 Attack, -0.5 Filtration), chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) and one upwards facing pinhole eye (2NP, +Blurry Sight) are on the head. A blue bacteriogenic bioluminescent lure (4NP, +Bioluminescence) protrudes from face. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). A wide cartilage jaw (3NP, +1 Attack, +1 Bite Strength) has air spaces. Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus